


Uptown Girl

by logiewankenobi



Series: Family Dynamics [3]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Crossdressing!Logan, Daddy!Kendall, M/M, Mama!Logan, Mommy!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closet featured in this piece is based on how big mine is. It's pretty big and can fit the vanity that I picture that is used. Keep that in mind. It's not one of the dingy small ass closets, but it isn't a full walk in closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Girl

"Logan? Logie? Mama are you in here?'

Logan nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Carlos walk into the room. He has to be careful not to knock anything over or make too much noise so the smaller boy doesn't know he's in the closet.

He does his best to hide everything in is respectful place in the closet, closes the vanity and pushed it behind the few boxes that he has still not unpacked from when they moved into The Palm Woods. He quickly wipes his face off on his sleeves, knowing that he might have been better to grab one of the shirts hanging up above him.

"Mama?"

Logan stiffens as he hears Carlos close to the closet. He holds his breath, hoping he doesn't find him and ask him why he's hiding in his closet.

He waits a few minutes before he hears the Latino sigh and leave the room, closing the door behind him. Logan sighs as he walks out of the closet and looks around. He is glad not to see anything is missing or out of place. Then he wonders what Carlos was looking for him for. He wipes his face on his sleeves again before he walks out.

He finds Carlos at the kitchen island talking to Katie.

"Hey Carlos."

Carlos looks up and gives him a surprised look, "Dude! Where were you?" Logan shrugs and leaves it at that as he goes to the refrigerator to get something to drink. He walks back over with a bottle of water and notices Katie. Staring. At. Him.

"…what?"

"…are you wearing make-up?"

Logan freezes. He was certain that he had wiped it all off his face.

"H-huh? What are you talking about?"

"Dude! She's right! Are you wearing lip stick?"

Logan is pretty sure his face is red now and his manliness has dropped. A lot.

"Wh-what? Why would I be-?"

"Whoa!"

They all three turn to see Kendall walking out of his, Logan, and James's room with a wig in his hand, "Who owns a wig?" Katie and Carlos turned to Logan, looks expectant.

"What are you looking at me for!?"

Kendall looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "…and what's going on out here?"

"Mama's wearing lip stick!",Carlos snickered a bit.

"And I think that's mascara too!",Katie added, pointing at Logan's face. Logan is trying to will his heart to stop beating or for head to explode or for some force of nature to eat him and take him away from the embarrassment.

He doesn't move as Kendall walks over and gets in his face. Logan wants to look anywhere else but he can't, Kendall's green eyes keep him in place.

"…you're wearing make-up…"

The genius keeps quiet. If he doesn't say anything maybe they'll stop.

He watches as Kendall looks at him then at the wig in his hand and back.

"Do you know why this was in the closet?"

Logan keeps quiet.

"And why I found some dresses in those boxes?"

His eyes widen. He was pretty sure he had put the boxes with the dresses in the very back, away from everyone. He gulps and he knows Katie and Carlos was hanging on to every word, watching with interest.

"…no…", it comes out as a squeak and he knows that they all know he knows exactly what's going on.

A grin spreads across Kendall's lips and he puts the wig on Logan who pouts, not liking where this was going.

"Oh, wait till James hears about this."

And when James finds out he and Kendall go shopping, dragging Logan to any shop they deem worthy enough. Buy make-up, dresses, skirts, blouses, and heels. Bras and thongs, silk panties and bustiers. Things are packaged in bags with tissue paper or boxes with ribbons and bows. Logan doesn't know how it gets that bad. But he doesn't complain when he gets to bring the vanity in his closet out and have it out in the open where he can use whenever he wants.

Not like having Carlos call him 'Mama' in public was bad enough already. Now he wears these things when the other two make him and Carlos goes all out on the 'Mama' thing and Logan doesn't know if he should embrace it or stab someone with a heel.


End file.
